


como allá de vuelta en casa

by haru182



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Joseph Liebgott está muy cansado de ser un hijo de putao en el que sabe con toda certeza que se está enamorando de David Kenyon Webster y no hay vuelta atrás, ni tampoco vuelta a casa todavía, y la ira y el odio le carcomen por dentro.





	como allá de vuelta en casa

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace años! cuando vi por primera vez la serie y lo acabo de rescatar.

Rabia, miedo y odio impertinente. Esas eran las emociones que controlaban su vida últimamente y la causa predominante de la situación se llamaba David Webster. Es que le miraba y sentía rabia porque, ¿cómo cojones era esa cara posible? Rabia por lo que sentía, por tener que esconderlo, por sentirse controlado por él (aunque él nunca haría eso, David no es así). Y miedo a ser descubierto, porque había una puta guerra que les había obligado a estar ahí y que se había llevado casi la mitad del brillo azul de esos ojos, como cuando la sangre de sus hermanos se derrama en el frío mar del norte de Francia y ya no hay vacaciones en la arena ni un azul pacífico, sino manchado, sucio. Oh, ese miedo. Miedo de morir y no volver a verle, o mucho peor, de que él muriera y seguir vivo y ver el sol de un nuevo día sin su presencia bajo el cielo. Miedo de que se olvide de él cuando vuelvan a casa, miedo de ir al Infierno (porque sabe que por esto va a ir, lo sabe). Y odio; porque David es demasiado bueno para él, con todas esas sonrisas y ese carácter de muffin de fresa y esa piel que parece ser como sábanas de tela secándose al sol allá de vuelta en casa, suave. Odio porque en realidad él nunca ha cogido un libro y David sabe todas esas cosas sobre autores y los sitios donde nacieron y también sabe cómo hacer reír a un hombre cuando está a punto de darse por vencido en una guerra emocional, una diferente a la que luchan con armas día a día, una guerra que se libra dentro de los corazones de cada uno. Odio a si mismo por no poder ser nunca suficientemente bueno para él, miedo a perderle, rabia por no poder tenerle. Todo junto como un batido de hiel en su interior hacía que cada día respirase menos, mataba un poco más las ganas de sobrevivir, y más que nada, le alejaba más de David. 

 

Cuando las balas de los boches se encargaron de crear entre él y ojitos-azules-Webster una distancia más que emocional, se dio cuenta de que la ansiedad era una zorra que iba detrás de él día y noche. Una cosa era tener la preocupación constante de que le fueran a alcanzar en cualquier momento, que una granada explotara en donde no debía o que la artillería enemiga les alcanzara sin piedad alguna. Pero le tenía ahí, cerca, constantemente bajo su mirada afilada que le examinaba con detenimiento mientras él limpiaba las botas o se fumaba un cigarrillo con sudor y tierra manchándole la cara. Eso era diferente porque le tenía ahí controlado, desconcertado por esa atención no requerida que parecía casi acoso y a la que David sólo sabía responder con indiferencia y altanería, porque sabía que si hablaba, Joseph Liebgott podría acabar respondiendo algo que les haría acabar a golpes. 

 

En la nieve, en las trincheras, en Bastogne todo era diferente. Ahí no podía verle, todo era frío y crudo y sangre y no podía ver a David. Le odiaba con la vida entera porque no estaba ahí y a la vez se alegraba de que no lo estuviera (aunque nunca lo fuese a reconocer y saber que se mentía a si mismo le hacía dar dolor de estómago). Echaba de menos el color de su alma, su voz bajita y tenue hablando de Van Gogh y Dickens, de Harvard y de ese sitio de perritos calientes maravillosos de Nueva York. Se preguntaba si, de haber estado David ahí, hubiesen compartido trinchera y se mordía los labios hasta hacerse sangre porque se sentía avergonzado de pensarlo. Se imaginaba si le habría crecido el pelo, se acordaba mucho de que en realidad era como siete años menos que él y que a lo mejor por eso daba la sensación de ser un humano menos desgraciado. Un día escuchó su nombre en la boca de George Luz, un día de esos en los que parecía que el silencio se los iba a tragar a todos antes que las balas de los alemanes y sus cañones explotando por encima de sus cabezas. Luz decía que había oído que Webster, en realidad tendría que ser teniente, que su familia nosequé de dinero y títulos y casas y un montón de cosas que le hicieron hervir la sangre. Tal vez lo que más le hizo enfadar fue que David se había negado a tener un rango superior. Tal vez se odiara más que nunca por esa cosa que sentía cada vez que le veía o por los sueños que tenía cada vez que los bombardeos cesaban y podía ver su rostro entre hielo y alucinaciones.

 

Winters lo notaba, Lipton seguramente también y por eso intentaban relevarle del frente y asignarle otras tareas. Se negaba, quería volver, quería estar ahí y disparar todas las balas que pudiera aunque no alcanzara ni a un solo alemán. Era cuestión de desahogarse. Al principio se sentaba a comer sus raciones con Babe, hablaban (él se limitaba a escuchar la mayoría de las veces) de películas que habían visto antes de alistarse, de rumores de la compañía Dog y de las maneras que más les daba miedo morir; un conjunto de amargo y metal bajando por sus gargantas, disolviéndose en bilis y terror difícil de manejar. De quienes no querían que murieran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al cabo de los días no volvió a verle demasiado, a Babe, se distanció tras la muerte de Julian en la trinchera de los médicos y fumaba casi siempre sólo en un rincón. 

 

Los árboles seguían cayendo sobre sus cabezas en explosiones sin descanso. Jackson fue asignado a su trinchera y le parecía bien, porque le recordaba a los ojos de David y le veía casi tan pequeño y joven como él. No fue hasta después de Haguenau, la última patrulla fantasma y la pérdida de Jackson, que fue capaz de mirar a David a la cara. Era como un resentimiento que crecía a borbotones, hirviendo a fuego lento en sus entrañas; David se había ido y le había dejado ahí comiendo mierda y hielo, tragándose toda la artillería de los boches y le odiaba por eso.  “Webster habla tanto alemán como yo”, y no sabía ni como se había atrevido a decirlo bajo esa fachada tan minuciosamente construida durante años, esa cara oscura suya, que parecía un abismo que le gritaba al mundo ‘cuidado, aléjese, mercancía peligrosa’. Podía morir ahí y lo sabía, por eso cuando se fueron, se quedó él en la línea de su posición con un rifle y un cigarrillo permanente en sus labios. Al verles cruzar el río contó los hombres que se subían a los botes, reconoció sus movimientos y sus pasos y se fue corriendo a la casa que ocupaba con el corazón en la mano y con unas ganas increíbles de coger a David Webster a golpes. 

 

No fue hasta después de eso que se sintió capaz de darle la mano, sentarse con él en el camión y hablarle de cosas que quería hacer después de la guerra, “casarme con una linda chica judía con unos pechos enormes” y algo se le removió adentro por la manera en la que David le miraba. A lo mejor si quería hacer eso, pero antes de haberle visto, antes de haberle odiado tanto y luego haberle deseado tanto y antes de darse cuenta de que la única manera de sobrevivir consigo mismo y ese sentimiento era siendo un animal mezquino con David. 

 

“Se suponía que no te ibas a ir”, le dijo una noche en una terraza de Zel-Am-Zee, esperando a que contaran los puntos, a que se terminaran de matar entre ellos mismos como fichas de dominó que caían lentamente bajo el juego de un general malvado y tras haber traducido el discurso de ese pez gordo alemán a sus soldados. David le miró con la boca entreabierta y aferrando la botella de whisky con ambas manos; se refería a antes, a Holanda y a Bastogne, a dejarle sin el privilegio de su presencia como quien deja a un niño tirado en el arcén de la carretera, esperando por sus padres que vayan a recogerlo mientras se pregunta si vendrán, o habrán muerto de camino en un terrible accidente en una máquina metálica de cuatro ruedas. Cuando se metió a la habitación, dejando el lago atrás y a David con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol, se sentó en un sofá que había ahí muy duro y feo. Era rojizo y tenía un estampado que parecía un montón de esvásticas entrelazadas, y supuso que tal vez estaba alucinando. David se asomó por la puerta, meramente la cabeza, sin pedir permiso y le dijo, “me voy, hasta mañana” y entonces se armó de valor y le llamó. Le hizo pararse delante de él y después se arrodilló. 

 

Esperó un puñetazo, una carcajada o que se marchara. Y prefería no pensar, mientras le bajaba los pantalones y le miraba temblando, porque David le regalaba unos ojos redondos y sinceros y le gritaba en silencio que no quería hacerle daño cuando le agarró del pelo y se metió dentro de su boca. Cerró los ojos y respiró contra su piel, succionando y arañándole las piernas, veía su uniforme borroso con esas ansias creciéndole en el estómago y quemaba. Literalmente se estaba quemando por dentro, ya fuera por tanto alcohol, que era la única cosa que lavaba la culpa y la sensación de suciedad, o por la culpa misma. Hubo tirones de pelo y gruñidos y Joe empujó tan dentro, tan fuerte y tan rápido, que creía que se iba a ahogar, pero pasó; sintió que se merecía que doliera, que no pudiera respirar, que Webster se impregnara de toda la saliva de su boca posible. Cuando David le dijo, “me voy a correr”, en vez de retirarse, como cualquiera habría hecho, se aferró a él con más fuerza y sintió su semen bajándole por la garganta, que aumentó de alguna manera esa sensación de que se estaba calcinando y creyó que era el infierno llegando a él. Y es que David se veía tan natural subiéndose los calzoncillos con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera estado esperándolo o como si no le sorprendiera lo que acababa de pasar, que Joe no sabía de nuevo si pegarle o ceder al impulso de besarle, para que le calmara la hinchazón de los labios, la base de la garganta palpitando de dolor. 

 

Joe se encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró tan fuerte que se mareó, en un intento fallido de ignorar la erección entre sus piernas y el hecho de que David aún no se había ido. El infierno era real y estaba en su pecho. Quería llorar, como alguna vez lo hizo en Bastogne cuando se alejaba un poco entre el bosque con la excusa de que iba a mear y David se sentó en frente de él con las cejas arqueadas en un millón de preguntas y le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara los labios. Joe lo tomó, porque estaba muy cansado de ser un hijo de puta (últimamente era un hijo de puta algo amable con él), porque la boca le sabía a David y a whisky y porque había sido increíble. De verdad, que lo había disfrutado tanto que una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro por una milésima de segundo y después volvió a tornarse en esa máscara de amargura y cansancio que sabía usar tan bien.

 

“Está bien”, le dijo David, como intentando aplacar los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente acerca de pecado, de Dios y del infierno. Como diciéndole que él estaba bien con ello y que en un futuro estaría bien, de alguna manera. Ni siquiera un héroe como David podría cargar con todo eso encima de sus hombros, ese bulto sanguinolento y putrefacto que eran sus arrepentimientos, remordimientos, amarguras… y joder, que no podría estar bien.

 

“Y una mierda”, porque tampoco sabía del todo cómo dejar de ser un monstruo, escupió hacia la derecha con el corazón a mil y sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo. Le dolía todo por dentro y quería que David estuviera encima de él, pero se sentía tan sucio que estaba a punto de vomitar y a la vez quería salir gritando por el pasillo que era el mejor día de su vida. “Y una mierda que va a estar bien, Webster, porque tengo esto, esto está dentro de mí y me está matando. Y ahora, ya no sé qué hacer porque acabo de mandarlo todo al puto carajo. Soy un puto fenómeno, no está bien porque yo no estoy bien. Soy peor que esos… esos…”.

 

Rompió a llorar. Tal vez de la manera más masculina con la que se sentía más cómodo, sentía que David estaba muy lejos de él y el cigarrillo se le apagó en las manos, así como cualquier atisbo de esperanza que había atesorado en ese lugar. Se puso las manos en la cara, odiaba ese sofá en el que estaba sentado y odiaba el hecho de que no sabía si iba a poder chupársela a David otra vez, porque se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz ni de decirle que sí, que, si él se quedaba, todo iba a ir bien (tal vez). Y la verdad, es que quería chupársela de nuevo. Mucho. 

 

Cuando David le abrazó, creyó que se le caía el mundo de las manos y de repente todo dejó de pesar encima de él; se le resbalaba por la espalda caliente y lentamente, como sangre de la que viene de las venas, como si un agua refrescante le lavara misericordiosamente y David olía a jabón y a madera, al alcohol de antes y a casa. Allá de vuelta en casa. Siguió llorando con las putas trincheras de Bastogne atravesándole el corazón, con ese campo de prisioneros retumbando en su cabeza sin descanso y los putos nazis y la puta guerra. Lloró por todo eso encima de David, entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, ahogándose de vez en cuando y parte de la culpa se la echaba al whisky, la otra a que le acariciaba la espalda y le decía que “tranquilo, ya pasó”. Y por alguna razón eso le hacía llorar aún más. 

 

David no se fue esa noche. Y Joe pensó que estaba bien, a regañadientes y muy al final. Le había puesto en la cama, le había ayudado a quitarse las botas y le echó una manta por encima, mientras él se deshacía en un amasijo de músculo duro y sollozos ahogados. Le vio acostarse en el sofá y dejó de sentir las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, las mejillas las tenía heladas y pegajosas, David le daba la espalda roncando suavemente unos minutos después. A las dos horas, roncaba muchísimo, tanto que Joe creyó que podría tirarle por el balcón, pero extrañamente fue la única cosa que le ayudó a quedarse dormido.

 

El caso era que le encantaba, era el muy feliz y se corría muy fuerte debajo de David. Más que nunca en su vida. Era como si atravesara la atmósfera y subiera hasta Júpiter y volviera a bajar en los catorce segundos de orgasmo que tenía. Le gustaba que fuera duro y que le doliera sentarse después y que tras un acuerdo mutuo le dijera que “sí, puedes asfixiarme otra vez”. Era, en un ochenta por ciento de los casos, probarlo todo por primera vez y era nuevo y excitante y Joe quería que fuera así para siempre. Podía verse viejo haciendo eso y David estuvo conforme al principio con lo de “no me beses por favor”, pero después fue él mismo quien cedió a sus labios y el mundo había vuelto a nacer bajo su boca en un génesis divino sin miedo al pecado ni al dolor. Otro tanto de las veces, cuando terminaban, se daba la vuelta y se tragaba la culpa, el sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo y las ganas de gritarle que le odiaba por hacerle sentir así. Pero sabía que tenía que pasar, que tenía que crecer y ya no estaba en una trinchera llena de hielo y mierda, sino que estaba en David y todo lo que le habían dicho que era malo cuando era pequeño de repente parecía del tamaño de un grano de arena.

 

La piel de David era pálida y suave, como las sábanas de seda allá de vuelta en casa; le traía recuerdos de otra vida, con su olor, el tacto, en la curva de su espalda, en el hueco de sus piernas. Después, un tren. La promesa del renacer de sus vidas tras una larga y dura guerra, que estaba marcada hasta el último centímetro en cada uno de sus movimientos, voluntarios o no. Después, un barco, otro tren. 

 

David fumando en frente suyo, con el sol pegándole en la cara, el azul de sus ojos de nuevo como unas vacaciones radiantes en alguna playa del norte de Francia, y un solo destino para los dos: San Francisco.


End file.
